


[podfic of] The Use of Negative Space

by idellaphod



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drawing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Aral cannot remember the first time he picked up a pen.





	[podfic of] The Use of Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Use of Negative Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808416) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r3cvi36bfonzug8/%5Bvorkosigan_saga%5D_the_use_of_negative_space.mp3) (at mediafire) | 26 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ra2uzub7soujmk4/%5BVorkosigan_Saga%5D_The_Use_of_Negative_Space.m4b) (at mediafire) | 16 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.11.27 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a treat for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017.
> 
> Thank you to Serenade for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
